deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Orbital Drop Shock Troopers (O.D.S.T)
Application and Requirements As of June 21st, 2013, ODST has since begun recruiting on an open recruitment basis. Skype is a requirement. About The Clan Orbital Drop Shock Troopers was created on December 3rd, 2008. It shares the honor along with clans such as DPD and Carnal Sin to be on of the oldest clans still standing from the 2008 era . At times it was said to have had up to 120 members, and as low as 10. But it generally fluctuates between 15-20 at all times. At first, the clan was made fun of due to low requirements. But, after some time and requirement changes, it grew to be a well respected clan. On November 11th, 2010, a convention of admirals agreed on shortening the name from "The 105th ODST" to "The 105th", to give the clan a clean slate. On July, 2011, the newly appointed leader, legion24, restored the name to ODST. On Decemeber 3, 2011, the clan archieved the 3 year milestone. Now, the clan is doing well and has formed into a tight-knit, close clan. The rank system is not so much based off of your level, but in your service to the clan. If you are active, try to get together and do clan loots, help out clanmates, etc. it will be noticed and a promotion may be in order. ODST is very helpful and kind around aspiring new members with good grammar being a core belief amongst the clan. While "l33t Speak" and bad grammar is tolerated for fun, excessive use is very frowned upon. The clan believes in respecting all players. Regardless of race, creed or religion. Background Story 16:39 hours, June 24th 2018 (Military Calendar)/Earth Fairview, New York, United States. Two Years Ago. A few months after the infection broke out, the U.S. government decided there was a new need for a different type of soldier. Although the infection had been originally broken out in the U.S. it had managed to make it across seas from fleeing foreigners, and eventually the world. For a short time, it was contained (in the U.S.). Having the most advanced technology on the planet, the American military was able to prevent it from leaving the state (in the U.S.). After studying how fast, and agile this threat was, and how was they took out American military convoys, and military bases, the American government decided to take another step to insure the survivability of their soldiers. Since the Russians had pulled out of the Russian Space Station in an effort to fund more money into outbreak containment, the American military had taken over and "expanded" it. The military turned the space station into a military base in orbit. There was a problem though, getting the military combat personnel from the orbital base, to the ground proved expensive. In en effort to make an inexpensive "drop" soldier they made drop pods. The process from dropping from the station to the ground was risking though, and if any miscalculation would happen, it would most likely result in death to the soldier. So this program was strictly volunteer only. But the only military personnel applying for it seemed to be the Marines. So the Marine Corps decided to make a new branch, the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers or nicknamed, the Hell Jumpers. For awhile this was going very good, casulties were at an extreme low, and this process saved many civilian lives. But the U.S. gasoline reserve stockpile had been running at a dangerous low, so when the Hell Jumpers were sent down, they would be down there for a long time. Although there were trips back up to the base, the craft used for tranport to the base could only hold a certain amount of weight. So one Hell Jumper found an outpost, and setup camp there, and is with his fellow Marines defending not only for their lives, but for the lives of the people of Nastya's Outpost... 16:42 hours, December 3rd 2016 (Military Calendar)/Earth Fairview, New York, United States. Two Years Ago. Ok listen here Marines, we are dropping, but first we need to know what we are up against. Earth has been infested with a disease like contagion, that takes control of the minds of the several species when bitten, scratched, or on direct blood contact. Although steps have been taken to prevent, or shall I say, slow down, this infectious disease, these abominations continue to kill and murder innocent civilians. In addition to other forces our Commander In Chief code named "Chaos" has taken command of the special forces Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. We have been sent in to exterminate this infection and bring order back to Earth... ...Get Ready Private, We Drop Feet First Into Hell! 19:11 hours, May 17th 2018 (Military Calendar)/Earth **Staff Sergeant Michael Quinn - Mission Log** Fairview, New York, United States. Three Days Ago "The remains of a cigar hang from my fingers, the ash falling on one of many corpses spread before me. I lift it and puff deeply, savoring the sharp, tangy taste of the smoke. The smoke from the cigar intermingles in the air with the smoke from the battlefield. Thousands lie dead in Fairview, human and non-human alike. I stand and begin walking, my boots scuffing against scattered weapons and broken equipment. One catches my eye- kneeling, I pick up a weapon, an M82A2. The rifle's matte black color seems almost to shimmer in the failing light. Turning the weapon over, I toss it back next to its former owner, a Marine whose torso has been torn apart. Picking my way through the bodies, I climb up a hill, blinking as the setting sun shines in my face. Placing my helmet back on my head, I tint the visor and gaze down on the field, looking for any vehicle that might have survived. I see one; a Mongoose, a modern ATV. Holstering my M7 and mounting it, I set off in search for the rest of my squad. We must finish this fight. No other course of action is open to me. For I am ODST." Clan Videos ODST has a Youtube Channel, found here. Policies Rule One - Respect is given where it is due. The respect of your higher ranks is expected of you. Rule Two - No rascism. We are friendly and joke around but rascist insults will not be tolerated. Rule Three - Multiclanning is NOT allowed. If you would like to join us you will be expected to resign from any clans you are associated with. Rule Four '''- You will be expected to post on the clan thread. Any new member that does not actively post will be removed from the roster. '''Allying Policy To ally with ODST your clan must meet the following requirements. 1. Have at least 10 members 2. Have a leader of level 40 with 500+ posts 3. Your clan must be around for 3 months or longer (As per The List of Established Clans rules). Rank System ODST Government Structure Ranks CiC- Leader of the clan. Makes all the important decisions along with his admirals. Admiral- The leadership team of the clan. They make most of the administrative decisions along with the CiC. They focus on clan events, recruiting and promotions. If should the need arise the CiC might select a de-facto second-in-command from this group to push a decision forward. He might also be selected to lead should the leader be absent during turbulent times. Can promote others up to Sergeant with CiC approval. Vice Admiral- The middle head of the clan. The Vice Admiral is expected to be a hardened member, able to be trusted with handling important tasks. They will be expected to both follow orders and now how to resolve minor crises independently. Lieutenant-''' The Third Tier of Leadership in ODST. They are expected to manage clan events, and be in charge of having a CB room open during the day for recruiting. Any member granted the rank of Lieutenant and doesnt furfill their duties will be demoted ASAP '''Sergeant- Core members of the clan. They take care of minor clan events, recruit members and media. Should the need arise they may also request a new squad to be created to fulfill a certain activity within the clan. Private- Standard member of the ODST. Casual- A temporary position given to all new members. The casuals have a number of restrictions to prevent a number of things. Casual status ends after 2 weeks of entering the clan. Janitor-A temporary position where ODST members who have gone inactive for whatever reason, being either lack of posts, activity, or real life leave. Should they return, they may request whatever rank they had previous to leaving to be re-instated. However it is up to the CiC to reinstate them at the position. Honorary Legionnaire Legionnaires are individuals that have supported the clan in the past, or former members that have left the clan in good terms.. Being a Legionnaire means that you are a friend of ODST and thus you are allowed to post and partake on their activities. During special occasions Legionnaires might have a voice, but not vote, over clan issues. One member of Dead Frontier who is not in this clan may hold a position as a legionnaire. Current Honorary Legionnaire (s): tobywchu Other ranks/titles * Juggernaut Supreme- BlackShadowX ''- The ODST's most skilled PvPer, and generally leads the fight should PvP action occur. * Field Marshall- *Open* -The Field Marshall's job will be to work with clans that ODST is aligned with. His/Her job will be to coordinate with other clans ambassador, and if they need anything bring it up with the Commander In Chief. * Quartermaster- ''N/A - The Quartermaster's jobs will be to create and/or manage the clan's financial needs. This member will create a NEW ODST bank account for use only by the Commander In Chief and the Quartermaster. Both the Quartermaster, the Commander In Chief, and anyone else within the clan may keep records of spending of clan funds. But the Quartermaster and Commander In Chief must keep records on every single withdraw and deposit. * DCI- Classified -Oversees Clan intelligence. His name is to never be revealed as to not to compromise his operations. * Judge Advocate General (JAG)- *Open* -Mediates disputes within ODST members, or between a member and another Dead Frontier player. If the need arises, he/she also can defend a punishment on a member if the JAG sees an injustice in the reason for, type of, or length of punishment. Also, the JAG advises the Commander in Chief on any troubling matters within the clan. ODST Promotion guidelines As mentioned earlier, your ranks and promotions are not just based on your level. Instead, they are based off of a multitude of things you have done, along with your level. 1: The amount of time you have served in the clan. If you have served for 3 months, you rank is probably better than someone who is in the clan for 1 month. 2: The clan activities you participate/plan. If you plan, or even participate in clan events, the admiralty notices this, and within a few events, you very well could get a promotion. 3: Doing services for your clan. If you offer free or reduced services to the clan. If you make signatures, power level, or loot with your clan mates. It is usually noticed, and can get you promoted. 4: Acting mature, charitable, and being active. If you act mature, respect your higher ranks, resist flaming and don't break many rules, it can get you promoted. If you often help out clanmates and loan a weapon or money, give him any items or money, offer help, etc., this can get you up the ranks. Lastly, If you are generally active, post on the forums, start conversations going, this gradually builds up and helps you rise up. All Sergeants and above can recruit new members, but only Admirals can promote members. Admirals can promote members from Casual to Sergeant (with the Commander in Chief's permission). A 2/3 vote of all Brigadiers is required to accept another member as an Admiral. Roster This roster is updated as of Feburaury 4th, 2014 CiC: *EarlSweatshirt Admiral: *Buckaroo Banzai Vice Admiral: *Open Lieutenant: ''' *OneHero *Khajiitsunite *gjh57 '''Sergeant: *Wolf Haley *TdawgG *Tacoman94 *ak30m6d3 *xerlyth * Privates: *Deadtown *DieSektor *Micha999 *Decapitation Nation *King Eddy *KaijuRemoomoo Pedo: *Alexjunior1994 Casuals: (Casuals list not recorded due to constant fluctuations) Janitor: *SHADOWHEAL (Prov) *Juranas (Trooper) *Armand (Trooper) * (ONI) *Stan131 (ONI) *''MkScorpion15 (ONI)'' *''BlackShadowX (ONI)'' *Stan131 (ONI) *KrazyTacos (Sergent) Almighty Janitor: *Vice the Fallen Paladin Not even in ODST Anymore Tier: *'Strike Wolf' *'Pringles' -All new applicants are provisional members. -All applicants are subject to a background check. -Multiclanning is not allowed. -Clan jumping is not tolerated at all. Make up your mind before applying. If you cannot do this, do not waste our time. Exceptions are not made for anyone. Allies Scarlet Sentinels Serenity Clan Hall of Fame (Archives) The Amazzars (This name does not apply here.) are the people who have contributed greatly to ODST. Their names are marked down solely for archival purposes. xChaosKnightx - ODST Leader from December 2008 through December 2009. The original founder of ODST, Chaos basically built the clan's foundations and his vast connections during the early days of ODST helped not only get the clan running but also built a name for itself. 1. Highest Rank: Commander in Chief That One Guy - ODST's original enforcer, pro troll, and jester. Fought two early wars pretty much single-handedly, and furthered increased ODST's standing. He was also very popular on the forums among many, and an overall well-liked person, despite his trolling habits. Pretty cool guy, didn't afraid of anything. 2 (Feb 2009 - Nov 2009; July 2011 - Nov 2011) Highest Rank: (1)Admiral (Now Defunct Rank) (2)ONI (Now Defunct Rank) Argent Hawk - First contacted ODST through an alliance with his own clan, The North Star Batallion. However, later on he went on to join ODST, and creator of ODST's first pure PvP group, the Taomen. Under his guidance, the Taomen racked up the majority of kills during the three clan wars ODST fought during their existence. Oddly enough, later ODST leader Smiggel was a member of his previous clan. 1 (Sept 2009 - Oct 2010) Highest Rank: Admiral (Now Defunct Rank) Smiggel - ODST Leader from December 2009 - July 2011. So far the longest-serving ODST leader, Smiggel carried on xChaosKnightx's vision for the clan and continued building and advancing the clan. The clan's name was also switched from "The 105th ODST" to "The 105th" under his leadership, and clan structure changed numerous forms. Smiggel, both as an Admiral and a Commander in Chief, was known for his diplomatic skills, forming numerous long-lasting alliances, several birthdays, and brokering many other deals with clans. The current alliance with the Scarlet Sentinels has lasted since he formed it in early 2011. He was also the fastest-rising member to achieve Admiralty or a contemporary equivalent (Brigadier), going from Corporal to Pending in fourteen weeks and onwards. Also in charge of a spotless record of coups 3 (June 2009 - July 2011; July 2011 - August 2011; February 2012 - Present) Highest Rank: (1)Commander in Chief (2)Honorary Legionnaire (3)(Pending)Brigadier Legion24 - ODST Leader from July 2011 - April 2012. Successor to Smiggel, Legion24 took ODST to new heights by re-instating the clan's name as "ODST", although shorter than the original "The 105th ODST", implementing more effective recruitment methods and requirements, by bringing in exceptionally talented players and swooning people with a voice granted from gods themselves. Also plays a variety of games involving hats . 2 (December 2010 - April 2012; April 2012 - Present) Highest Rank: (1)Commander in Chief (2)Lieutenant (3)Hats BlackShadowX - The first and only Juggernaut Supreme, in other words the clan's most skilled PvPer, BlackShadowX was one of the first of ODST's TPK/TS winners, and also served as a secondary armory to the clan, due to his own personal collection of arms and armor. But more importantly he served as the next clan Enforcer, his GAU-19 bringing down more than a few enemies. He was a primary step towards a new level of skill in the clan, and an overall likeable person, always talking with others over the CB Radio. 1 (August 2010 - Sept 2011) Highest Rank: Juggernaut Supreme (Now Defunct Rank) Strike Wolf - Strike Wolf is one of ODST's longest serving Admirals, a rank that was second only to the Commander, until replaced by leader DarthxxJew with "Brigadier". He remained as a steady source of input and ideas, serving under both Smiggel and Legion24. Although some newer members don't give him enough credit, the few who still remember his work towards the clan will always be gracious of his constant, diligent work towards ODST. 1 (January 2010 - May 2012) Highest Rank: Admiral (Held from June 2010 - May 2012) (Now Defunct Rank) Disregard, now a mafia leading horse. Confirmed for WWII era fighter pilot in Vietnam during Desert Storm. Also known for sniping watermelon at 87000m from the back of a quail. Juranas - Another of ODST's long-serving Admirals, he and Strike Wolf were the two major Admirals under Smiggel's leadership. He was a skilled PvPer as well, serving in the Taomen and racking in the most kills of all who served in it. He, alike to Strike Wolf, also served as a steady source of input, decision-making and sound logic. [Terms: 2 (January 2010 - July 2011; February 2012 - May 2012) Highest Rank: (1)Admiral (Now Defunct Rank) (2)ONI (Now Defunct Rank) GoldMercenary2 - Otherwise known as the "ODST Border Bouncer" due to his liking for ODST even while being in another clan, GoldMercenary2 has been one of the largest donators of resources to the clan, both in advice and actual items. One of the original Amazzars2 (November 2010 (de-facto) - Febrauary 2011 - July 2011; February 2012 - Present) Highest Rank: (1) Colonel (Now Defunct Rank) (2) Brigadier Zionex - ODST's richest member ever with, at one point, a bank account exceeding sixty million, Zionex was a master merchant and investor. He was also ODST shortest serving leader, serving intermittenly for a period of two weeks between Legion24 and DarthxxJew. Although he did have gaps of inactivity due to college life in Norway, he served near-consistently as a backbone for ODST for many months. 2 (December 2010 - April 2012; April 2012 - Present) Highest Rank: (1)Commander in Chief (2)Brigadier DarthxxJew - Current ODST leader after Legion/Zio. After several months of dedication toward ODST during a low point of general activity. It was decided by the former command of Legion to step down after Zionex's resignation to make DarthxxJew the current leader of ODST. One of the original Amazzars. 1 (December 2011 - Present) Highest Rank: Commander in Chief Nape Brasslers - Current second in command of ODST. A key member who excels in negotiation, damage control, group inspiration, and planet of the apes. One of the original Amazzars. 1 (Feburary 2012 - Present) Highest Rank: (1)Second in command (2)Brigadier Vice The Fallen Paladin - The inspiration and the leader for the rank of Janitor, after being in ODST for several months. He alone (After soul merging) was able to rise to the power of almighty janitor.(December 2011 - Present) Highest Rank: Almighty Janitor Fun Fact: As of today, June 21st, 2012, four of the five ODST CiC's are still on ODST's active roster (excluding xChaosKnightx).